PROJECT SUMMARY The overarching goal of the Administrative Core is to oversee and coordinate all scientific, regulatory, administrative and fiscal responsibilities of the Program Project grant. The Administrative Core will accomplish its goal through the following specific aims: 1. Ensure integration of all Projects and Cores by managing all oversight strategies, including coordinating the meetings of the three committees (Executive and the External and Internal Advisory Committees) and implementing the recommendations of these Committees. 2. Realign resources based upon advice from the External and Internal Advisory Committees in collaboration with the Executive Committee (Program Leaders and Project/Core Leaders). 3. Administer and implement the multiple Principal Investigator Plan. 4. Organize the monthly meetings of the Executive Committee, annual meetings of Internal Advisory Committee, and annual meetings of External Advisory Committee. 5. Organize the P01 yearly retreat to assess overall P01 progress, based upon quantitative milestones, and plan and implement next steps making use of the reports from the Internal and External Advisory Committees. 6. Provide governance and accountability for the CAV trial 7. Provide fiscal accountability via coordination with institutional and NCI staff. 8. Document productivity of all Projects and Cores, as defined by discrete endpoints such as manuscripts, filed provisional patent applications, and invited lectures. 9. Prepare all progress reports and responses to External and Internal Advisory Committees. 10. Coordinate and oversee all scientific, regulatory, administrative, and fiscal interactions between the University of Virginia, Eastern Carolina University, Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center, University of New Hampshire, and Penn State University. 11. Ensure accountability and governance of all biostatistics, bioinformatics, and ?-omic? methodology across all projects and cores. 12. Coordinate Data Sharing modalities between Institutions, NIH, Nanotechnology Characterization Laboratory (NCL), and the public. 13. Coordinate the monthly Core presentations to the Executive Committee that will include descriptions of the active and pending requests for support from each Project.